


"Friendship older than you civilization and ... infinitely more complex."

by HowManySecondsInEternity (orphan_account)



Series: What would you die for? [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, In context only, Mentioned Clara Oswin Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HowManySecondsInEternity
Summary: A lifetime ago, she'd have been retching at the thought of Theta, hopeful.A lifetime ago, she'd have been happy at the thought of Theta, sad.Now she wasn't sure either were a good thing.
Relationships: Missy & Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/The Master
Series: What would you die for? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661941
Kudos: 10





	"Friendship older than you civilization and ... infinitely more complex."

" _Friendship"_

Was it friendship?

After everything?

She wasn't sure anymore.

" _older than your civilization"_

Even if they weren't friends _now,_ they were _once_. 

So it wasn't even _lying_!

Theta would be so _proud_!

She wouldn't tell him - he'd only get hopeful. Or sad.

A lifetime ago, she'd have been _retching_ at the thought of Theta, _hopeful_.

A lifetime ago, she'd have been _happy_ at the thought of Theta, _sad._

Now she wasn't sure either were a good thing.

" _and ... infinitely more complex."_

They weren't friends.

They weren't enemy's.

They weren't _lover's_.

So _what were they_?

She wasn't sure anymore.


End file.
